User talk:K1NGHUNT3R
Hey told you that you needed to join talk to you whenever, probably in school Riku 1 19:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How the hell does a Popo relate... ...to a Fatalis?! While I can understand the logic behind Mosswine-Yama Tsukami, and Kelbi-Kirin, I siply cannot understand this one. please explain. Oh and Anteka is the snow counterpart of a Kelbi, so it should also relate to a Kirin, not Akantor ;x Yeh, I will admit the theory was a bit useless and since popo's are pretty useless minions I had to make them relate to a strong boss monster. I do agree with you, it was a bit rubbish really. And also, now you say it Anteka and Kelbi/Kirin makes sense as well. Sorry about that. As I have said it was a bit random and far fetched. The others were a bit far-fetched as well, I think. Apceros and Gypceros were together because of the "ceros" suffix. Hornetaurs and Garuga's share a reasonably simliar colour scheme, althought that one was a bit corrupted as well. To be honest, all of them were except the two you pointed out. Thinking about it, Remobra would be the closest relation I can think of for a Fatalis (Similar body shape, fly similarly etc.) Although even that is pushing it a bit. Sorry. K1NGHUNT3R fatalis? what on earth is a fatalis? is it a hard boss that looks nothing like a popo? Sam A.K.A IMAPOPO IMAPOPO 11:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) A fatalis is a very powerful elder dragon. Yeah i ha d a mental block when i was doing my page so i wrote the first thing that came into my head. do you have any sugestions though because im stuck on 3 4* quests: slaying yian garuga, barasios and koshala daora (feel free to correct me on any mistakes made) i have the eager clever the fire poker i used when you were helping me and my red saber thanks please help IMAPOPO 22:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Tigrex I did Basarios with my bow but now im stuck on tigrex whats the best weapon to use out of the three from my last questionIMAPOPO 14:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ANNOYED :( I have tried the tactic you suggested but i keep getting chained by tigrex i really need some help on what to do. i have the ladybug cannon and all the neccesary shots but by the time i have my bowgun put away hes charged into me :( IMAPOPO 19:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The reason i was failing was because i kept running out of time but i luckly slayed tiggy and now i wont to go back and get some more carves from him. is their an easier way of getting carves and also is their a good ice weapon that i should be able to get apart from the blango destroyer up? Thanks IMAPOPO 14:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi what did you use to kill the barroth for the 3* quest on mh3